A Life-Changing Attack
by AnonBrowser
Summary: A one-shot focusing on Scott as he was catapulted off the island in TDROTI. What happened to him with Fang joining on the ride? Click here for a take on that as well as how it affected him. Rated T for violence. Be sure to watch all of TDROTI before reading!


**Hello everyone! My name is AnonBrowser and this Total Drama story is my first submission to FanFiction. I wanted to start with a one-shot before making any feature-length stories. This piece focuses on Scott and what happened to him after he was flung off the island in "Eat, Puke and Be Wary". I strongly recommend watching all of Total Drama's fourth season (Revenge of the Island) before reading this as it contains spoilers. Enjoy!**

It had been a long day for Zoey, Cameron, Lightning, and Scott, the final four contestants of Total Drama's fourth season, Revenge of the Island. The challenge had gross meals, vomiting, electric collars, and Chef hunting after them with a spaghetti gun. Cameron the bubble boy won the day's challenge and couldn't be voted off that night once he reached the flag first. Scott, the season's antagonist, had at long last gotten his comeuppance for all his scheming, dirty tricks, foul play, and manipulation throughout the season when knocked by a giant boulder off a cliff. The injuries left him bandaged all over and he was put into a wheelchair.

The redhead had earlier tried to make a deal with Zoey to vote off Lightning while also asking for Lightning to vote for Zoey that night. The pigtailed girl dismissively laughed in his face and Mr. Jock simply tuned him out while playing with a basketball. Scott knew that Zoey and Cameron hated his guts and wanted him out, and the feeling was mutual, but opted to vote for Lightning as he found that jock to be a bigger threat. All he could do at this point was hope that maybe Zoey would agree with his argument to boot off the overconfident jock Lightning before the finals as his physical strength gave him an advantage over everybody else.

After everybody had cast their votes, Chef read the results. Cameron of course had no votes against him because he had immunity. Lightning and Zoey each received one vote, and Scott was ousted right then and there with two votes.

"What!? You gotta be kidding me!" the evil ginger angrily yelled. While Scott deep down had expected this to happen after losing the challenge, he pretended to be surprised anyway.

Chef tossed the toxic marshmallow of loserdom towards him, and he yelped in pain as it burnt in his lap. Lightning and Zoey and grinned at the sight. It was crystal clear to Scott that she and Cameron had finally succeeded in voting him off. Lightning might not have been the smartest player standing (that was the bubble boy), but knew better than to vote for himself, so Scott figured he must've listened to him after all and voted for Zoey. It did give him some consolation. He regardless was still proud of himself for reaching 4th place out of 13 players.

Chef was happy to be rid of scheming Scott as he placed him in the catapult to take the hurl of shame. "I've been waiting to be the hurl master of this game." said the cook as he was about to launch him off the island.

"And you're gonna keep waiting" the show's host Chris McLean interjected as he showed up using a jet pack.

The other three contestants were shocked to see him so clean after spending the day trapped in an outhouse thanks to one of Scott's traps, shouting "Chris!" in surprise all at once as he landed on the docks. Even though Scott hadn't expected this either, the injured teen said nothing as he already knew he was in trouble after that incident.

"Yep! I'm the hurl master around here." said the host. "You see Scott, the hurl of shame is both shameful AND painful" he continued. "So, I arranged for a friend to share your journey."

Scott screamed as Fang the mutant shark jumped out of the water and grabbed his missing tooth, smiling at him evilly and ready to attack. The ginger teen had already gotten severely injured that day, and just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he was now in grave danger. Fang had been after him for most of the season after he accidentally took that shark tooth. He joined Scott in the catapult as Chris went on to tell him "It's my way of saying thanks, for FLINGING ME INTO A PIT OF POO!" before angrily flinging them both away to Playa Des Losers, where each of the previously eliminated contestants were also sent away to.

Scott shouted in terror for his life as he left the island. The shark was delighted at the chance to attack his main target after such a long wait. Scott on the other hand was understandably worried he would die that night. As they soared through the sky, Fang repeatedly bit his arms, legs, and torso, particularly the torso. He was a bloody mess at the end and couldn't speak as Fang had badly hurt his voice box. The attack unsurprisingly gave him a phobia of sharks.

After what felt like hours of being mauled, Scott was separated from the shark. Scott somehow didn't lose any of his limbs or need anything amputated, though had to be put on life support. The scheming teen could tell that what had happened was no accident. He somehow knew that boulder was deliberately set to hit him, and that McLean would have no problems with him getting brutally attacked. Nobody on the show liked him at that point and it was too late for any apologies. However, Scott didn't have nearly as much of a conflict with Lightning as he did with Zoey or Cameron. He started secretly hoping that Lightning would win the season.

At the same time, that last challenge and getting axed had taught him an overdue lesson on what can happen when one goes too far playing dirty in the game. There was no question he had pushed Zoey too far prior to his elimination and she got her revenge on him that day. Before passing out from his injuries, he had desperately prayed he would survive as he didn't want that to be the way his life ended, even vowing to tone down his mean streak and scheming if he somehow survived. He knew it would've been too unrealistic for him to say he'd right then and there become a purely kind-hearted person, though figured he could be less evil than before.

Luckily for him, Playa Des Losers had an infirmary, and he was brought there to recover. Scott watched the final three competitors race for Larry's flower and spots in the finale as they were broadcast on a TV near his bed. The winner would choose who to eliminate and who to take to the finals. He half payed attention to the episode and half payed attention to the agony of his wounds.

The ginger was pleased when Lightning won the challenge and sent Zoey home because she was a bigger threat than Cameron, especially after unleashing a more aggressive side dubbed "Commando Zoey" and showing athletic capabilities nobody in the game knew she had prior to the final four. Scott would've made the same choice. When it was time for the finals, Scott was placed in a trauma chair that only let him communicate "yes" and "no" by flashing a green light or a red light. He struggled to move the device after his injuries, but somehow found a way to control it without hurting himself too much as he and the other contestants were brought back to watch the finale.

Scott was too focused on his pain from Fang's attack to pay much attention to the brains vs. brawn finale. All he remembered of that battle in the end was that Cameron had built himself an Iron Man suit to fight against Lightning, who used whatever scraps he could find as armor and repeatedly beat him with a spiked mannequin leg, and that lots of mutant creatures created chaos after breaking loose during the showdown. Something he did remember afterwards that gave him and the other contestants great pleasure was Chef destroying the docks while Chris was standing on them, making the host fall into the water as everybody else laughed at him while leaving the island.

One thing was for certain. Scott was never the same after his injuries. He knew he'd be kinder to others after recovering while keeping some of his mean tendencies, which was mainly to avoid another traumatic attack like he just experienced, but he also sensed it could help him get further in Total Drama if Chris ever brought him back for another season.

 **THE END**

 **Hope you liked it. I wanted to explore what happened to him with Fang being in that catapult and a theory I had on why he wasn't as mean when returning for Total Drama's fifth season, All-Stars (aside from the fact that there's a different villain every season as having the same person serve the antagonist role more than once would get old and repetitive). You all are encouraged to leave reviews saying what you liked or didn't like about my story. If you didn't like anything from it, then please give details on how to improve as this is my first submission and I would like to become a better writer in any way possible.**


End file.
